Die Gegenwart ist die Vergangenheit
by Samantha Black
Summary: Was passierte wirklich in der Nacht, als Voldemort besiegt wurde? Hier einmal eine andere Theorie, wie Ihrwisstschonwer besiegt wurde.


  


**Die Gegenwart ist die Vergangenheit**

  
Lange, weiße Finger klopften ungeduldig auf das alte Holz eines Thrones. Rote Augen starrten böse blickend auf eine große Tür am Ende des Raums. Ungeduld zeichnete das Gesicht, als nach einer weiteren Minute noch immer kein Klopfen an der Tür erklang.   
  
Seine Augen verließen die Tür kurz und bohrten sich in den Blick des vor ihm stehenden Zaubertrankmeisters, welcher jedoch gleich ehrfürchtig den Blick senkte und abwartete, was sein Meister sagen würde. „Hol ihn!", sagte er kalt zischend, der Mann nickte und verließ wortlos den kalten Saal, in dem sich der Thron befand.  
  
Andere maskierte Männer standen noch immer an der Wand des Raumes, beobachteten ihren Meister, wie er ungeduldig auf seinem Thron saß. Wenn jedoch sein Blick auf einen der Anwesenden traf, wurden Blicke gesenkt und ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf dem schlangenähnlichen Gesicht des Dunklen Lords.  
  
Ein Klopfen erfüllte den stillen Raum und Voldemort lehnte sich nun etwas zufriedener zurück, faltete die Hände und gab den beiden Todessern an der Tür mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, diese zu öffnen.   
  
Herein kam der Zaubertrankmeister, sowie ein weiterer Mann. Er war klein, wirkte sehr gebrechlich und seine Haltung war etwas geduckt. Doch das Auffälligste war die silberne Hand, die sich deutlich vom schwarzen Stoff des Umhanges abzeichnete.   
  
Der größere Mann stellte sich wieder zur linken Seite des Thrones, während der Kleinere sich geduckt dem Thron näherte, auf die Knie fiel um den Saum des Mantels zu küssen und sich unsicher wieder aufrichtete. Es war noch immer totenstill in der Halle, in der doch so viele Augen beobachteten, was vor sich ging.  
  
„Hast du es endlich?", durchbrach Voldemorts eisige Stimme die Ruhe und es schien, als würde die Temperatur des Raumes um weitere Grad sinken. „Ja, Meister.", antwortete die zitternde Stimme des Untergebenen. „Warum hat es so lange gedauert, Wurmschwanz?", fragte Voldemort lauernd und sprach den Namen mit genüsslicher Verachtung aus, wie nur er es vermochte. „Es tut mir leid, Meister, doch die Suche war beschwerlicher, als ich dachte.", antwortete Wurmschwanz und nun übertrug sich das Zittern seiner Stimme auch auf seinen Körper.  
  
Voldemort betrachtete ihn mit Bosheit. Er liebte es, wenn die Leute Angst vor ihm bekamen, sie zitterten und er den Geruch von Schweiß und Angst wahrnahm. „Ich sehe heute von einer Bestrafung ab, da du es doch noch geschafft hast, den Gegenstand herzubringen.", sagte er ebenso langsam wie arrogant und Wurmschwanz murmelte mehrmals seinen Dank, ehe Voldemort ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen brachte.  
  
„Gib es mir.", befahl der Dunkle Lord nun wieder mit kalter Stimme und streckte seine Hand aus, um den Gegenstand in Empfang zu nehmen, der bisher in der menschlichen Hand von Wurmschwanz geruht hatte. Wurmschwanz gab es ihm schnell und entfernte sich dann einige Schritte vom Thron, während sich Voldemort den Gegenstand langsam anschaute.  
  
Es sah aus wie eine kleine Laterne, welche aus Gold hergestellt war, doch gab es statt Gläsern in der Fassung nur schwarzen Rauch, welcher sich unaufhörlich in den Fenstern bewegte, ohne sie zu verlassen. Doch im Inneren schien ein schwaches, dunkelgrünes Licht, welches nur vage zuerkennen war.   
  
„Erkläre.", wurde die wieder entstandene Stille abermals von Voldemorts Stimme unterbrochen und Wurmschwanz trat wieder einen Schritt vor, als er zu berichten anfing. „Dies ist die Laterne des Zyqualisen. Man sagt, dass sie die Macht besitzt einen Menschen in die Vergangenheit zu schicken und ihn für genau eine halbe Stunde dort existieren zu lassen, ehe er wieder in die Gegenwart zurück kommt, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem er verschwunden ist." Wurmschwanz verstummte und Voldemort nickte kurz.   
  
„Geht! Alle außer Lucius, Wurmschwanz und Severus.", sagte er nach einigen Minuten eisiger Stille in der nicht einmal das Atmen der anwesenden Personen zu vernehmen war.  
Leise Schritte waren zu hören, die sich erleichtert aus der Halle stahlen, doch Voldemort beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern schaute sich wieder den magischen Gegenstand in seiner Hand an.  
  
„Meine drei Anhänger", begann Voldemort fast liebevoll, „ihr seid die einzigen, die erfahren werden, was in diesem Raum vorgeht und außerdem noch etwas anderes.", er verstummte und schaute sie plötzlich sehr gefährlich an. „Wenn ein Wort von dem, was jetzt gesagt wird, den Raum verlässt, seid ihr tot." Er redete erst weiter, als jeder seinen Blick ehrfürchtig gesenkt hatte.  
  
„Der Grund, diese Zeitreise zu unternehmen, ist der, dass ich erfahren möchte, was damals in der Nacht passierte, als mich dieses Kind besiegte." Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er die letzten Worte sagte und das Missfallen war nur zu deutlich aus seiner Stimme zu hören.  
  
„Warum ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, ist mir selbst schleierhaft.", knurrte er weiter und schaute auf einmal zu dem Zaubertrankmeister. „Rede, Severus. Was geht dir durch den Kopf?", wollte er wissen und schaute Snape fragend an, doch der gefährliche Ausdruck blieb.  
  
„Meister, ich dachte nur, dass der Grund Eurer Gedächtnislücke vielleicht eine Nachwirkung des Todesfluches ist, den Ihr ja abbekommen habt.", sagte Severus untertänig und Voldemort nickte leicht. „Das könnte durchaus möglich sein, vielleicht ist dies in der Tat der Fall.", er verstummte kurz wieder.  
  
„Jedoch ist dies genau der Grund, warum ich in die Zeit zurück will. Ich will verhindern, dass Harry Potter erneut den Sieg über mich erringt, und somit eine bessere Gegenwart für uns besteht. Ihr seid die einzigen, die wissen, dass ich noch nicht meine vollen Kräfte wiedererlangt habe, und ich will verhindern, dass der Sieg dieses verfluchten Säugling jemals stattfindet." Ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er bemerkte nicht, wie sein Zaubertrankmeister bei diesen Worten kurz zusammen zuckte.  
  
„Nun lasst uns keine weitere Zeit verstreichen. Wurmschwanz!", forderte er Peter auf und dieser nickte kurz und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. „Doch bitte denkt daran, Meister. Ihr habt nur genau eine halbe Stunde Zeit und nur diesen einen Versuch.", wagte er zu flüstern, ehe er die Laterne in Voldemorts Hand mit dem Zauberstab berührte und etwas vor sich hin murmelte.  
  
Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen sich keiner rührte und nur das stetige Gemurmel von Wurmschwanz im Raum zu hören war. Doch plötzlich brach der schwarze Nebel, der bisher in der Laterne gefangen gewesen war, aus, und umschloss Voldemort, sodass dieser in einem schwarzen Strudel stand. Kurz danach leuchtete das grüne Licht stark auf und umhüllte nun seinerseits den dunklen Lord vollständig, und seine drei Anhänger mussten den Blick angesichts des grellen Lichts senken. Als sie wieder aufblickten, war das Licht wie auch der Nebel verschwunden und auch die Laterne war weg. Vor ihnen stand nur ein etwas geschockt aussehender Voldemort, der sie plötzlich wahrnahm und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut.  
„RAUS, SOFORT!", schrie er und die drei Todesser machten sich daran, diesem Befehl sofort nachzukommen....  
  
Voldemort ließ sich erschöpft in seinem Thron nieder, schloss die Augen und rief sich das eben Erlebte noch einmal in Gedanken....  
  
  
_-ca. 14 Jahre vorher, am 31.10.1981-  
_   
Voldemort sah, wie der schwarze Nebel langsam von ihm wich und er endlich wieder etwas erkennen konnte. Er erkannte sofort den Ort, an dem er sich befand, denn hier war er damals besiegt worden. Er schaute sich kurz um und wandte dann einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber an, schließlich wollte er das Geschehen genüsslich und unerkannt verfolgen.   
  
_-28 Minuten-  
_   
Denn auch an den Tod der Potters konnte er sich nicht mehr wirklich erinnern, wie er zu seinem Bedauern festgestellt hatte. Er ging nun raschen Schrittes durch den Ort zum Haus, und er konnte gerade die Tür splittern hören, was wohl bedeutete, dass sein anderes Ich soeben angekommen war.   
  
_-24 Minuten-  
_   
Als er selbst durch die zerstörte Tür schritt, sah er, wie das Duell von seinem jüngeren Ich und James Potter begann. Es war ein kurzer Kampf, obwohl sich James recht gut verteidigte. Das Haus wurde dabei stark beschädigt, ein paar schwere Flüche brachten die Mauern leicht ins Wanken, doch trotz einiger bedrohlicher Geräusche blieb es stehen.  
  
Schließlich sah der Zeitreisende, wie der Todesfluch über Potter gesprochen wurde und dieser zu Boden ging. Voldemort schaute zufrieden grinsend auf den toten Körper sowie die geschockten Augen. Endlich konnte er sich wieder an den Tod von James Potter, eines seiner größten Widersacher, erinnern. Allein deswegen hatte es sich schon gelohnt, diese Zeitreise zu unternehmen.  
  
_-15 Minuten-  
_   
Er folgte seinem früheren Ich die Treppe nach oben, wo wohl Lily Potter verschwunden sein musste. Er hörte sie nun schon schreien: „Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!" und dann seine eigene Stimme: „Geht zur Seite, du dummes Mädchen...geh jetzt zur Seite!". Danach ertönte wieder die verzweifelte Stimme von Lily. Voldemort stand jetzt ebenfalls im Zimmer und sah die junge Frau weinen, und wie sie verzweifelt versuchte, gegen ihn anzukommen. Ein grausames Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Sie würde auch gleich sterben... „Bitte nicht Harry, nimm mich anstatt ihn! Töte mich! Nicht Harry! Bitte nicht Harry! Habe doch Gnade!". Er hörte sich selbst lachen und den Todesfluch sprechen. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er den entsetzten Ausdruck in den Augen von der jungen Frau las, die nun ebenso tot auf dem Boden lag wie ihr Mann.   
  
_-14 Minuten-  
_   
Bevor sich sein jüngeres Ich jetzt jedoch dem Baby zuwandte, drehte sich dieses plötzlich genau zu ihm um. „Zeige dich!", zischte sein anderes Ich und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab genau auf das Herz des Zeitreisenden. Für einige Minuten geschah nichts, außer dass Voldemort von sich selber bedroht wurde, ehe er sich grinsend wieder sichtbar machte und sein anderes Ich herausfordernd ansah.  
  
„Wer bist du?", fragte sein anderes Ich und Voldemort schaute ihn nur weiterhin selbstsicher an, schließlich war er es ja selbst. „Ich bin Voldemort, nur etwa 14 Jahre später, wenn das reicht, um deine Frage zu beantworten.", sagte er arrogant und sein anderes Ich ließ langsam aber misstrauisch den Zauberstab etwas sinken, doch sah ihn nicht weniger arrogant an.   
  
Beide sahen sich wie Raubtiere an, die jeden Moment übereinander herfallen würden, doch schließlich ließ der Voldemort aus der Vergangenheit seinen Zauberstab ganz sinken und schaute den Zeitreisenden etwas entspannter an.  
„Und was verschafft mir die Ehre meines eigenen Besuches?", fragte er spöttisch, doch etwas Gefährliches lag in seiner Stimme.  
  
„Unser Tod.", antwortete der Zeitreisende ruhig und kostete seine Worte aus, die zu einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck seines jüngeren Ichs geführt hatten, ehe er fortfuhr. „Wenn du dieses Kind tötest, wird der Fluch auf dich zurückprallen und dich somit für 13 Jahre in eine Zwischenstation von Leben und Tod zurück werfen. Denn so erging es mir und dies nur wegen der Liebe seiner Mutter.", endete er abwertend und der andere Voldemort nickte verstehend.  
  
_-6 Minuten-  
_   
„Also die Liebe. Wer hätte das gedacht.", sagte er spöttisch und seine Augen glänzten gefährlich. Wieder schwiegen sie sich an, doch die Luft schien elektrisiert zu sein, eine solche Spannung lag zwischen den beiden, obwohl sie eine Person waren. Vielleicht aber gerade deswegen, denn jeder kannte sich selbst am besten, also auch die eigene Hinterlist.  
  
„Also was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach unternehmen?", fragte Voldemort und sah sein Zukunftsbild abwartend ab. „Beordere einen Todesser her, der ihn für dich tötet.", sagte der Zeitreisende etwas zu schnell, doch dann fiel auch ihm etwas ein.  
  
„Du weißt, dass dies nicht geht, schließlich bist du ja ich. Deswegen wirst du auch verstehen, warum nur wir ihn töten können, wenn dies endlich ein Ende haben soll.", sagte Voldemort spöttisch, doch der Zeitreisende gab sich keine Blöße und wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen, wenn auch diesmal ein eher Nachdenkliches als Aggressives.  
  
Der zeitreisende Voldemort hatte sich zwar Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie das Problem zu lösen sei, doch zu einer Lösung war er nicht gekommen, weswegen er wohl damit rechnen musste, dass auch seinem anderen Ich nichts einfallen würde.   
  
_-2 Minuten-  
_   
„Ich habe eine Lösung.", sagte plötzlich Voldemort und der Zeitreisende sah ihn misstrauisch an, denn er spürte, wie sich der Blick seines jüngeren Ichs auf ihn heftete und vor allem, was für ein Blick! Es hatte etwas mit ihm zu tun...   
  
„Du wirst ihn töten! Schließlich wirst du nicht mehr existieren, wenn ich nicht vom Knaben getötet werde.", erklärte Voldemort und sein Zauberstab zeigte wieder auf sein zukünftiges Ich. „Und wenn ich mich weigere?", fragte der Zeitreisende jedoch herausfordernd und schaute sein jüngeres Ich gefährlich an. „Du weißt, dass du schwächer bist als ich.", antwortete der Jüngere nur selbstsicher. „Und entweder stirbst du durch meine Hand oder durch deine eigene...ist doch tatsächlich das gleiche, oder?", sagte er böse grinsend.  
  
„Aber nur falls es dich tröstet, vielleicht stirbst du nicht.", sagte plötzlich der jüngere Voldemort und der andere sah ihn fragend an. „James ist nämlich ebenfalls für Lily gestorben, wie du wissen müsstest.", sagte er langsam und den anderen gefährlich musternd. „Vielleicht hast du es erst nicht mitbekommen, doch wenn die Liebe wirklich ein solches Siegel hinterlassen würde, dann hätte es auch bei James und Lily der Fall sein müssen. Ich hätte nach deiner Theorie also schon sterben müssen, als ich Lily tötete.", ergänzte er und fixierte sein Zukunftsbild wieder. „Also hast du sogar noch eine Chance nicht zu sterben, wenn du den Knaben tötest.", sagte er abschließend und ein Schwenker seines Zauberstabes machte klar, dass der Zeitreisende den Knaben jetzt töten sollte.  
  
Doch Voldemort hatte sich noch nie etwas von jemand anderes sagen lassen und in diesem Fall auch nicht von sich selbst. Vollkommen unerwartet zog er blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Todesfluch gegen ihn.  
  
_-50 Sekunden-  
_   
Er hörte sich selbst schreien und sah seinen Körper plötzlich verschwinden. Voldemort beobachtete fasziniert, was mit seinem jüngeren Ich passierte, und ihm war, als hätte er noch eine Art Schatten aus dem Fenster fliehen sehen. „Jetzt wirst du dich wohl 13 Jahre durchkämpfen müssen.", sagte Voldemort spöttisch und erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er sich somit seine Chance, diesen 13 Jahre zu entgehen, selbst verbaut hatte.  
  
_-36 Sekunden-  
_   
„Nun gut...aber dann werde ich wenigstens verhindern, dass ich mich in Zukunft mit diesem Potter rumschlagen muss.", murmelte er entschlossen und drehte sich langsam zu dem Kind um, das noch immer in der Wiege lag und leise weinte.  
  
_-25 Sekunden-  
_   
Er betrachte den Knaben kurz und Hass stieg in ihm auf. „Du bist daran schuld, dass ich so lange um das Überleben kämpfen musste, dass Schlammblüter wieder beliebter wurden. Nur wegen dir verlor ich viele meiner guten Anhänger und andere lebten unberechtigt weiter.", zischte er dem Kind zu, das ihn nun interessiert mit seinen grünen Augen musterte.  
  
_-19 Sekunden-  
_   
Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Voldemort noch nicht den Todesfluch sprechen. Vielleicht war es der Hass, der ihn so darauf drängte seinen Triumph auszukosten. Doch die Zeit vollkommen in Vergessenheit geratend strich er fast sachte über die Stirn des Kleinkindes, die vollkommen unberührt war. Keine Narbe, die ihn zu etwas Besonderem machte, sondern nur ein kleines, nun gleich totes Kind. Ein grausames Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er würde es am liebsten leiden lassen, am liebsten noch einen Crutiatus auf ihn hetzen, doch er spürte, dass er dafür keine Zeit mehr hatte.  
  
_-10 Sekunden-   
_   
„Voldemort, du wirst wohl langsam weich.", murmelte er, als er bemerkte, dass er gezögert hatte. „Und viel zu menschlich.", stieß er zischend hervor, als ihm klar wurde, wie lange er schon die kostbare Zeit seiner Rache so leichtfertig verschwendet hatte.  
  
„Sag auf Wiedersehen zu der Welt, Harry Potter.", sagte Voldemort böse grinsend zu dem kleinen Kind, das ihn unschuldig ansah und murmelte schließlich die Worte: „Avada Kedavra!" In dem Moment, wo der Zauber das Baby traf, wurde vor Voldemorts Augen alles schwarz und dichter Nebel umfing ihn.  
  
Eine Sekunde später löste sich der schwarze Nebel wieder auf und seine Diener sahen ihn verwirrt an und er verstand....  
„RAUS, SOFORT!", schrie er und die drei Todesser machten sich daran, diesem Befehl sofort nachzukommen....  
  
Voldemort ließ sich erschöpft in seinem Thron nieder, schloss die Augen und ihm wurde bewusst, was er getan hatte, und dass selbst er sich dem Schicksal nicht wiedersetzen konnte...  
  
_-14 Jahre vorher, an einem bereits erwähnten Oktobertag-  
_   
In dem Moment, wo der Todesfluch auf den Jungen traf, verschwand Voldemort, aber auch der Todesfluch löste sich in diesem Moment auf, als er auf die Stirn des Kleinkindes traf. Der Knabe begann wieder zu weinen, da er Schmerzen auf der Stirn hatte, die nun eine kleine, blitzförmige Wunde hatte.   
Denn es war das Schicksal, welches es mit dem kleinen Jungen gut gemeint hatte und dafür sorgte, dass der Todesfluch seine Wirkung nicht vollständig entfalten konnte, sondern mit seinem Verursacher verschwand...  
  
  
  
  
_So..mich würde wirklich brennend interessieren, was ihr hiervon haltet...also drückt den Button und REVIEWT!!*ganzliebschaut*  
  
Bye, Sam:)  
  
Und natürlich noch ein riesiges Dankeschön an Maxine für's tolle Betalesen*ganzdollknuddled*_


End file.
